The present invention relates generally to stabilization systems and in particular to systems for stabilizing the line of sight of image tracking sensors, usually mounted on inertial or sighting platforms, from uncontrolled and unwanted motion, such as vibrations and shocks of both translational and rotational types of motion, of the mounting structure upon which the platform is mounted. Further, this invention relates to stabilization systems which are required to perform tracking functions.
A wide variety of pointing and tracking systems for use by the military in fire control and missile applications as well as commercial applications in pointing and tracking systems is replete throughout the art as shown on the attached prior art statement. Virtually all of such systems embody some optical sensor system, either telescopic, photographic or photoelectrical in character. A serious disadvantage in these devices is the inability of prior art systems to combine stabilized optical performance in static optical systems with stabilized tracking or dynamic optical performance. Deficiencies in tracking stabilization may include target blurring due to carrier or target maneuver and generally a reduced level of resolution for the full field of view or parts thereof. Although it is possible to stabilize optical systems, or any other apparatus for that matter, over a broad range of frequencies as is disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,541 filed May 30, 1975, issued July 5, 1977, it often becomes necessary to cause rotation of elements in the optical system relative to the inertially stabilized platform upon which such systems are mounted. If the means used to effect such motion is also mounted upon the platform, the noise inherent in the sensors or electronics of such motion producing means causes the entire platform to ring or resonate at structural or other frequencies due to the noise excitation of the mechanical structure, whether such prior art optical systems are static relative to the inertially stabilized platform on which they are mounted or whether the optical systems are involved in tracking, that is, required to move relative to the platform on which they are mounted. Accordingly, it is desirable that an optical stabilization system be provided which insures stabilization of the line of sight of the sensors of the imaging system while elements thereof are moved relative to the platform upon which they are mounted as well as providing static stabilization, i.e., stabilization of the optical system when the elements thereof are compliant with the platform.